Twisted Reality
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: It should have been easy slipping back into my old life. It wasn't. The once homely mansion felt like a suffocating prison. I wanted to breathe, I wanted to go back. Will my friends let me go...or will I push them away? I was determined to start again. Start everything again. But when my past and my reality clash one day...I'm twisted back in time, fighting against reality. Zammie
1. Knows Nothing

**It should have been easy slipping back into my old life. It wasn't. The once homely mansion felt like a suffocating prison. I wanted to breathe, I wanted to go back. Will my friends let me go...or will I push them away? I was determined to start again. Start everything again. But when my past and my reality clash one day...I'm twisted back in time, fighting against reality. Zammie**

 **Please read _Twisted Time_ before this story...you don't have to but I recommend it :D **

* * *

' **Cammie' He appeared from behind 'The comms went down, are you okay?'**

' **Cammie' The guy in front of me said 'What's going on?'**

' **You shouldn't be here' I choked out finally finding my voice**

' **We need to talk'**

' **She's not going anywhere with you!' His voice boomed. His eyes burning**

' **You don't know her like I do!'**

' **I know more about her than you do' He spat**

' **Neither of you know me!' I screamed 'I don't know me!'**

' **It's okay Cam' A hand stretched out in front of me. I stepped back, feeling a fog wrap around me, my brain began to pound against my skull. The air seemed thinner.**

' **I can't breathe' I whispered feeling my whole body shake**

' **Watch out!' Someone shouted. I couldn't hear anything or see anything else...because I fell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Know Nothing**

 **Cam POV**

'Are you going to eat that?' Grant asked from across the table. I shook my head and passed my plate over to him.

'You need to eat Cam' Zach said from beside me

'I'm fine' I snapped, fidgeting in my uniform. Despite the fact that these were _my clothes_ I felt alien in them. The material wasn't soft like I thought it was. It was itchy and scratchy, a reminder that possibly I didn't belong. 1 month I'd been back. One month back being a spy. One month away from the lie that was me.

'So Cameron' A girl by the name of Tina slid across the bench towards me 'It's good to have you back'

'Um...thanks' I muttered looking at my hands

'My sources say that you were in a top secret mission for the CIA involving _deep_ cover'

'Your sources are wrong' Bex snapped

'She's not' I glanced up and looked at Tina 'My cover was being normal' I shrugged

'Monitoring who?' Her eyes were wide and interested

'Drop it Tina' Zach hissed

'All I'm saying is that you truly are a Chameleon' Tina shrugged 'You disappeared just like your father'

'Enough' I snapped standing up 'I didn't disappear, I was taken. There's a big difference' Tina opened her mouth to say something but decided not to.

'Miss Morgan' I turned around to see a man with piercing blue eyes standing behind me

'I'd like to have a word with y-'

'Who are you?' I asked looking at the others for help

'I'm agent Townsend, we met in London'

'I've never been to London'

'Yes you have. You went Ice skating with the Baxters' He said simply. I looked at Bex and she nodded. 'I'm not going to hurt you Cam' He said

'That's what they said' I felt a chill down my spine

'Who?' Liz asked

'C-'

'Miss Morgan, I'd like to continue this conversation in _private_ ' His british accent was clearer and sharper than Bex's. They didn't seem to echo like the other chatter that filled the hall, but instead it sliced across the small gap between us. I nodded and followed him to a small classroom just off of the hallway. He rested on the desk and gestured for me to sit down. 'Your mother asked me to talk to you, considering I interrogated you in London, she hoped that I could help you remember'

'What if I don't want to remember?' I asked 'Since being back here no one has mentioned where I was these last few years, no one _cares_ that I've lost people I trust. Everything feels...fake'

'Fake?' He raised his eyebrows

'Everyone's treading carefully around me like…'

'Like what?' He pressured

'Like they don't know which Cameron I am'

'It was interesting that you had the name Gallagher when you were in California'

'I had that name when I was found'

'Can you tell me about that day? Any details at all?' I closed my eyes and felt my hands curl next to me.

'I woke up running'

'You don't remember _where_ or _how_ you started running?'

'No. I just remember running...then there were headlights...and…' The images of Oliver and Michelle filled my head, the kindness that they showed me, I saw all our different trips, the water fight me and Oliver had in the garden, he said I was a good shot that day. I remember I dropped the gun, ran inside and cried. I then ran to the woods. And I met Tyler. I didn't tell Townsend any of this, they were too personal, too real. Instead I opened my eyes and glared at him 'The rest of it is in the report. I've answered these questions months ago' I snapped. My tone becoming colder. He sensed it but just smiled

'We want to find who took you and why…' now it was his turn to leave the sentence hanging off, and my turn to ask

'Why what?'

'Why they kept you alive' His eyes pierced mine. There was no emotion in them, he was as innocent in that sense as me. We both didn't know and we both _wanted_ to know. 'What I didn't find in your report was the letters you wrote' I froze 'They were mentioned by the others...they didn't know what you put in them but you made them drive around town before leaving. What was in the letters Cameron?'

'They were goodbyes' I said plainly

'Did you share any secrets? Your real name? Where you were going?'

'No'

'The morning after you left, there was a fire in an office building. One that was rented out to a certain Dr Steve. Care to explain?'

'I didn't do it'

'Of course you didn't...but you left him a note, didn't you?'

'More like a warning' I muttered

'You should have informed us before'

'Why? It's not your battle to fight. That was my life for 3 fucking years! And I've dropped it all to come here. I shouldn't be giving answers, I should be _given_ answers'

'We know the same Cameron' His tone was softer, less threatening

'So we know nothing' I whispered

'Not _nothing_ , just not _everything_ '

'I can't do this' I slumped back in my chair 'I don't know who I am anymore'

'What is your gut telling you to do?' He asked just as my stomach gave a low rumble 'Apart from eating' He added with a small smile

'Run' I said simply

'Run where? What from?'

'I DON'T KNOW' I shouted feeling angry with myself. 'I don't know' I muttered softly feeling a weight pull down on me

'It's alright Cameron. You'll figure it out soon'

 **Author's note: New story! I knew I had to write more! Okay I haven't decided when I'm updating this story so check out my profile for dates xxx**


	2. Was Me

**Cam POV**

'You're meant to put your hand on the glass' Zach said from behind. I didn't glance at him, I just kept looking at my reflection. 'Everything okay Gallagher Girl?' He asked softly coming next to me and twisting his fingers with mine.

'It's different' I muttered

'You'll get used to some of the new upgrades soon' He smiled. I glanced around at the walls that surrounded us

'3 years ago I was here. _It's different_ ' I'm different I thought

'You've missed a lot of Cov Ops but Solomon said that he'd catch you up soon' Zach began to step towards the elevator but I shook my head and pulled away from him

'My body and my instincts know that I'm meant to be here, they know what to do and when to do it..but my mind...my mind's still in California' I exclaimed 'I'm meant to be here I know and I remember things but...I'm not meant to be here this fast Zach' my voice broke slightly and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

'This is your home Gallagher Girl' He stepped closer to me 'These are your sisters. This is you'

'It _was_ me' I mumbled 'That was Cameron Ann Morgan'

'And who are you? Cameron _Gallagher_? Do you want to go back to being her?'

'No. I just…' I gritted my teeth trying to find the words 'There's too much pressure' I announced to the empty hall 'Everyone wants me to remember what happened when I went missing or, or what happened over the last three years or, or go back to being who I was, back to being _Gallagher Girl_.'

'You will always be my Gallagher Girl' He whispered reaching for my hand again. I let him take it but I didn't expect what happened next. Zach held my right hand in his left and placed his right hand on my back.

'What are you doing?' I asked

'Dancing' He smirked and began to lead.

'We're meant to be in class' I gave a small chuckle

'You needed cheering up' He smiled down at me 'And besides, you're cute when you're having fun'

I tried to stop us there. I tried to not have fun because I don't deserve it. Zach sensed my discomfort but he just pulled me closer to him.

'Look at me Gallagher Girl' He whispered. I glanced up at his big green eyes, lost in the colour of them. More memories came back.

'I saw you in Boston' I found myself saying 'And then again i-'

'Let's not talk about that now' His tone was harsher, he tried not to be but I could sense this was a topic he did not want to talk about. 'Let's just enjoy it being us' He planted a small kiss on my forehead. I sighed and allowed to be lost in the imaginary music for a moment or two. But then the elevator doors opened revealing Mr Solomon and my class. All staring at us.

'Pop quiz' Joe announced, leading us down the corridor and out of the school towards a large bus that normal schools would hire to go on normal school trips. But we aren't normal. Well I'm not anymore.

'Cameron' Joe stepped in front of me while everyone else got on the vehicle 'You don't have to come if you don't want to' He said not as a teacher, but as my father's best friend

'I need to Joe. You know I need to' I pleaded. Joe looked at me for a moment but stepped to the side allowing me to join my friends.

*** later **

'So ladies and Gentlemen, today we practising and perfecting all the skills we have mastered over the last few months...and years' He added looking at me 'In teams, you will be given a list of items you need to collect and missions to accomplish. Do these and then meet back here. You all have 2 hours'

'How are we going to do this?' Bex asked looking at the list

'Split up or do it all together?' Macey asked

'Splitting up means we can cover more ground' Bex commented

'On our own or in groups?' Zach asked

'Own' I said. Judging by the look that everyone shared, I was the only one who thought being on our own was a good plan

'It's just that-'

'I'm not going to run' I snapped at Zach 'Besides, I bet every item of my clothing now has a tracker in' I glanced at Macey and Bex 'And I'll be on comms the whole time. It's fine'

'Cam…'

'I'll take the tracking goal' I said pointing at the list

'Who's the trackers?' Joe asked from the front of the bus. I got out of my seat and walked to the front with the two other girls and one guy from the other groups. Joe smiled at us. 'Today, you are going to track me. I will leave this bus in one minute and all of you will need to find out how many items of clothes I touch in a particular store, what did I slip into someone's pocket, where was I at a specific time and what my favourite colour is' He smiled at our open mouths ' _And_ I shouldn't be able to see you. If I do...then you fail' His tone was serious. 'Have fun everyone' He called before exiting off of the bus and onto the busy street. I decided to exit out of the back way with the others. Being a pavement artist has some advantages, you get to blend in. But if Joe Solomon was looking for _me_ then he'd probably see _me_.

**1 hour later **

'How's it going Chameleon?' Bex asked in the comms

'Hard. It's almost impossible to observe _everything_. I have no idea what his favourite colour is!'

'I bet it's blue' Macey said, I glanced up slightly to see her black hair flutter past me and into another shop

'Has everyone finished their missions?' I asked

'Close to' Bex said

'Same, I just need to get a few more things' Macey said

'Where are Grant and Zach?' I asked feeling an odd silence on the comms

'Don't worry Gallagher Girl, we're places' He whispered. I glanced around the mall and was unable to see him from where I was. But I did spot someone else. And they had spotted me. Shit.

 **Author's note: So...Cam and Zach were dancing! They went on a _pop quiz_ where Cam had to tail Solomon, and he knew to look out for her. What is his favourite colour? Who did Cam see, and who saw her? Place your bets here! Next upload will be Tuesday xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Imagine being thrown back into Gallagher trying to piece her memory back together...is she okay? Should she have left? Will she ever fully come back? xxx**

 **MaddieL16: I know! Cam has to do it all over again, but the problem is, everyone _knows_ her at Gallagher yet Cam still sees them slightly as strangers...sad times. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: If I could I would! I have a very stressful life in the next few months so I'll be taking a break basically from Mid March- End June. That'll be so sad for me :( xxx**


	3. Can't Breathe

**Cam POV**

'Cammie?' He asked, his voice unsure like he'd seen a ghost.

'Hi…' I stumbled out

'It's so good to see you' He gave me a small hug 'Wow, Nathan and Chloe aren't going to believe this' He said turning around

'Logan' I grabbed his arm

'Where did you go? I mean one day you were in the hospital, and then you weren't. You caused a _big_ stir' He pulled me along with him

'Logan, I need to go'

'Go where?' He asked 'Oliver and Michelle said you checked into a better hospital, but never said where'

'Logan, please' I tugged on his arm 'What are you doing here?' I asked

'School trip. It's not everyday we get to go to DC. What are _you_ doing here?'

'I'm...I'm..'

'Cam?' I glanced over Logan's shoulder to see Chloe and Nathan staring at me. Chloe had wide eyes and a huge smile on her face 'I thought it was you!' She sped towards me and crushed me in a massive hug 'You can't believe how much I've missed you!' She squealed 'Oh I took your advice and me and Logan are now a couple. Of course I would have told you about it but then I couldn't find a contact details and Michelle said she couldn't give an address. Then one day, out of the blue they just left-'

'They what?' I asked

'They've gone. I thought that they came to wherever you're staying'

'That's strange' I commented to myself

'Chloe…' Logan began, he wasn't looking at her or me, he was looking at Nathan. 'Maybe we should get some food'

'But we just-' She began, Logan gave her a look and Chloe's eyes widened even more 'Ohhhhhh' She whispered 'I'll see you soon Cam' She smiled. Logan and Chloe quickly exited leaving me and Nathan standing 10 feet away from each other

'Hi' I began

'I got your note'

'I'm sorry'

'I don't understand Cam' He shook his head and stepped closer 'I don't understand what happened at all. We were at the party and tyler was being a dick...then you ran out for some reason and ended up in the hospital? Then you left.'

'I had to Nathan'

'No you didn't' His voice grew slightly louder 'You didn't have to do _anything_. You could have stayed'

'Trust me, I couldn't' I pleaded

'But would you?' His eyes searching mine, I realised how close we were together and how for the fourth time, I let a guy get too close. Josh, Zach, Nathan...and Tyler.

'I...I…'

'Would you?' Nathan closed the gap between us. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he stared at me.

'I can't give you an answer Nathan' I whispered looking at our feet

'You used to be able to tell me anything Cam...please don't shut me out' He pleaded. I glanced up and him and saw the boy I had kissed and left only a few months ago.

'If I told you...you wouldn't believe me' I said taking a step back but he caught my arm

'Are you busy?' He asked

'No' I found myself saying

'Wanna take a little walk?'

'Sure' I said. I let him lead us through the mall and away from Joe Solomon who I was meant to be watching. I didn't see any other Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne boys around, yet I kept looking over my shoulder and being aware of my surroundings.

'You're doing it again' Nathan's tone was harsh and made me stop

'Do what?'

'Looking over your shoulder. You did that when you were first found'

'Maybe I am crazy' I teased

'You aren't' He said firmly 'You weren't and you aren't now'

'What trip are you on?' I asked looking at the water fountain in front of us.

'Looking at all of the colleges. You don't really get beach kids looking at the city'

'I used to live here' I admitted

'Really?' He asked

'It was a little townhouse here with my mom and my dad' I don't know why I said the truth, but it felt comfortable being with Nathan. I was neither Cameron Morgan or Cameron Gallagher...I was just Cam.

'Do you live here now?'

'No. I live somewhere else'

'Do you finally have a phone I could call?' He teased

'No, still no phone' I chuckled. Then something vibrated in my pocket and began to ring. Nathan's face morthed into hurt, I'd never lied to him before. 'I mean…' I muttered as I extracted my phone. Blocked call.

'You should get that' He muttered. I nodded and then answered the call

'Who are you and when did you give this to me?' I whispered stepping away from Nathan

' _It all burned down_ ' A whisper came. Then the line went dead.

'Cammie' Zach's voice appeared from behind, worry in his eyes 'The comms went down, are you okay?'

'Cammie' Nathan said stepping forward 'What's going on?'

'You shouldn't be here' I choked out finally finding my voice

'We need to talk' Nathan said stepping forward reaching for me

'She's not going anywhere with you!' Zach's voice boomed. His eyes burning, he smacked Nathan's hand away.

'You don't know her like I do!' Nathan snapped

'I know more about her than you do' He spat

'Neither of you know me!' I screamed 'I don't know me!'

'It's okay Cam' Zach's hand stretched out in front of me. I stepped back, feeling a fog wrap around me, my brain began to pound against my skull. The air seemed thinner.

'I can't breathe' I whispered feeling my whole body shake

'Watch out!' Someone shouted. I couldn't hear anything or see anything else...because I fell. I fell of the second floor in the Mall, hurling towards the ground. There were screams of the people from below who watched me fall. I just remember the ground. I remember the impact, the force that knocked all the air out of my lungs; the way my body then felt disconnected like I couldn't feel. I remember people crowding around me as I blinked against the brightness. I remember Joe kneeling in front of me checking my pulse, calling for an ambulance and telling me not to move. I remember. And then I didn't.

 **Author's note: NATHAN! ZACH! CAMMIE! What's going to happen next? Who was on the phone? What will happen when...if...Cam wakes up? Let me know what you think! Update next Tuesday xxx**

 **MaddieL16: I actually haven't thought about putting Josh into this story yet...maybe I will...maybe I won't...who knows! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: You were right about Nathan and Chloe. Sadly I will be taking a break soon for exams, but I'll keep you updated :D xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Cam will keep fighting, even if it's against her memories, she doesn't like to disappoint anyone. What do _you_ think will happen next? xxx**

 **LJ: THANK YOU SO MUCH! xxx**

 **India: You were right! Thank you for loving this story! It means a lot xxx**

 **ashley. chavez: I've missed your reviews! How have you been? I hope you liked this chapter, don't kill me! xxx**


	4. Best Mistake

**Zach POV**

'Where are Grant and Zach?' Cam asked

'Don't worry Gallagher Girl, we're places' I whispered as me and Grant walked towards the security post

'Is Mr Solomon _actually serious_?' Grant asked

'Deadly'

'I can't believe he wants us to get coffee mug _he placed in here_ '

'Joe's a fantastic spy. We just need to think like him' I shrugged as we made our way to the office. I nodded at Grant and he knocked on the door

'Can someone help me?' He asked

'What do you want? This is a restricted area' The guard said when he opened the door

'I've lost my mom' Grant said sheepishly

'Do you remember where you saw her last?' The guard huffed

'No' Grant's bottom lip wobbled and I tried not to laugh

'Come with me and we'll sort it out' The guard then led Grant into the office. I crept up to the window and watched them talking. I then knocked and ran to my hiding place. The guard opened the door and looked out. He scanned the area before returning back inside. I did this a few more times before Grant was able to leave with the cup.

'Great work' I said.

'That was hard. That guy was good'

'But we're bet-' I froze where I was when up ahead I saw Cam standing close to a boy I thought we'd never see again.

'Is that-'

'Yes' I slithered. I began to move forward but Grant held me back.

'Dude, at least give her some time'

'Why would I do that?' I glared at him

'Because she clearly needs it' Grant's tone was soft. He made me look back over my shoulder and saw Nathan and Cameron in a little arguement, I knew there was some unresolved issues and being close to her now may be bad for all of us. So I waited. I waited until the static in my ear was too much to bare and Cam's phone had rung

'This isn't good' I whispered. I turned to Grant 'Cover the exit' I ordered. He nodded and moved away. I turned back to Cam to see her staring at the phone, her hand shaking.

'Cammie' I said from behind, she glanced up at me, tears threatening to spill 'The comms went down, are you okay?'

'Cammie' Nathan said stepping forward 'What's going on?'

'You shouldn't be here' she croaked shaking her head slightly

'We need to talk' Nathan said stepping forward reaching out his hand

'She's not going anywhere with you!' I said louder than expected and batted his hand away.

'You don't know her like I do!' Nathan snapped

'I know more about her than you do' I hissed

'Neither of you know me!' Cam screamed suddenly taking a step back towards the edge 'I don't know me!'

'It's okay Cam' I said softly trying to make a grab for her. Cam just stood back as if in a trance. Her body once again taking over.

'I can't breathe'

'Watch out!' Nathan shouted. But it was too late, because she fell. I ran to the edge just in time to see her connect with the ground, the thud echoing all around.

'CAM' I shouted and began to make my way to the stairs and jump down safely near her. A crowd was already forming and Joe had arrived

'CALL AN AMBULANCE' He shouted at us. I realised the whole Gallagher and Blackthorne class had come together and were just standing there. Bex was the only one who drew her phone out and spoke to the operator. I stepped closer. 'Stand back Mr Goode' Joe barked, although I wasn't that close to Cam, Joe didn't want me near. I looked over the crowd and saw Cam's chest rising irregularly as if she was fighting for breath. Her body laid still, not moving.

'Everybody get on the bus' Joe said once the medics arrived

'Will she-'

'Agent Townsend will drive you all home. I'm going with Cameron' He stated before moving off with Cam on the trolley. Medics surrounding her. I remembered then that Cam had her cover and Joe had to protect it. He was a teacher and there would be questions. I looked over the crowd and saw Nathan, Chloe and Logan all huddled together with other students, everyone was worried. Everyone apart from the boy slightly apart from the group, who had a smile playing on his lips.

'Maybe California was just the beginning' I glanced back at my friends

'Why would you say that?' Bex asked looking at the group behind me

'Everyone's sad apart from Tyler' I pointed out

'Tyler isn't there Zach' Macey said, I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that they boy who was smiling had now vanished.

'Something's not right' I muttered trying to look for him

'Liz, can you and Jonas scan the CCTV to find Tyler?' Bex asked on the phone

'On it!'

'Hey!' A voice came from behind 'Bex and Macey right?'

'Hey Chloe' Macey smiled

'It's good to see you' She gave a small smile

'Yeah' Bex muttered

'What are all of you doing here?' She asked

'Trip. Our school took us out'

'That's so weird! My school are doing that too!'

'Yeah...weird' I muttered looking at the others

'Zach, can I have a word?' Nathan said. I nodded and followed him away from the others to a less public place. When we were a safe distance away, he turned around. 'What's going on?' He asked bluntly

'I don't know what you're talking about'

'Yes you do' Nathan stepped forward 'You showed up and then a few days later you disappeared as well as Cam. It didn't take a fucking genius to connect the dots'

'Cam left because she wanted to. She wanted answers'

'She had a life with us! 3 years I was there for her, where were you?'

'Trying to find her' I snapped. Nathan sighed

'You love her don't you?' He whispered

'I loved her since the moment I saw her' I admitted. Nathan gave a small chuckle.

'I'm not going to stand in your way, but could you give her this?' He handed me a small box from his backpack

'How long have you had this with you?' I asked examining the leather casing

'Too long' He chuckled 'I was saving it for her birthday...I had a feeling this morning that I had to bring it, you know? I don't know why but I had to bring it with me'

'I'll make sure she gets this' I said honestly

'Thank you' Nathan nodded. Then he looked around and then back at me 'Does she...does she still take her medication?'

'Her medication was hurting her Nathan'

'No it was helping her' He shook his head 'They stopped the voices'

'The voices were her memories' I snapped 'Cam was always trying to remember but it stopped her'

'People thought that she was crazy'

'Did you think she was crazy?' I asked taking a step forward

'No' He shook his head 'I thought she was just scared, confused and alone'

'She's remembering' I said

'Does she remember everything? How did she get in the woods'

'We still don't know that, but we're sorting it out'

'Don't force her' His voice was harsher, stranger

'Why?' I asked out of curiosity

'Because Cam tried to remember herself, she pushed and pushed and then...then she broke. She vanished into the wood and...she got hurt' His voice became quieter, more painful

'Hurt how?' I asked. Nathan stretched himself out and his jaw set firm

'Tyler. Cam never said what happened...but it was something to do with Tyler'

'What's their relationship? She seems to trust him and then at the same time...not to'

'I know' He scratched his head 'Cam never told us what happened between them...if he needed her she was always there...it's like they had a history or something…' _Best Mistake I made_ rang through my head. The photo on Cam's desk. The one she hid from the others, her and Tyler. _The Best Mistake_. Somehow I feel like Cam's about to make a whole load more.


	5. She Doesn't Know

**Zach POV**

'What happened?' Abby asked as soon as we set foot through the school

'Where's-' Bex began

'Hospital with Cam and Joe. She's seeing if Cam's stable to be moved back here'

'They were there' I said to Abby 'Her friends from California were there and I think it spooked Cam'

'So what happened? Abby asked again. I took a deep breath and told her everything I saw, the others added minor details that filled in some of the gaps but not all of them.

'Did you manage to find Tyler?' Bex asked

'We didn't' Jonas sighed

'He vanished...it's like he was trained to' Liz added

'How many spy schools are there Abby?' Macey asked

'I don't know kids'

'Any more in the states?' I pressured

'I don't know Zach. Spy schools are a secret for a reason, some more so than others' She glanced around at the hall we were standing in now, every school had its cover, I know that, but some clearly are deeper than others.

 **Cam POV**

'NO' I screamed pulling myself up and awake. The same dream swirling round and round my head, and at exactly the same point I always wake up. My eyes adjusted to the light immediately, I was in a hospital, and Joe and my mom bolted towards me

'Cam' My mom exclaimed placing her hand on me

'Don't touch me' I shouted 'It burns' I screamed feeling heat throughout my body

'Cameron you're freezing' My mom said, worry filled her eyes

'You need to lie down Cameron, you fell and may have some spinal damage' Joe informed me

'I can't breathe' I said once again feeling my lungs clinging onto fresh air as if the rest was toxic

'We need a nurse' Mom said moving off

'No' I shouted grabbing her hand 'They're all like Dr Steve' I whispered. The adults shared a look

'Dr Steve isn't like normal doctors' Joe said

'They're all the same in the end aren't they?' I said letting go of my mom's wrist and laying back down 'They poke until they find something worth investigating or treating, they don't care what else might happen as long as they achieve one goal'

'Dr Steve isn't here Kiddo' My mom soothed

'You're here' I smiled

'I am kiddo, and I need you to be patient while we get the doctor'

'Okay' I whispered feeling my body become heavy once again, I couldn't stop my eyelids closing, but before they did I saw a single tear fall from my mom's eye, and a red mark forming where I grabbed her. 'Green. That's your favourite colour Joe' I muttered, but by now, sleep was too much.

' _Could everything be that simple?' I whispered to the person next to me_

' _Don't' they hissed_

' _Will it stop?' I asked 'Will the torture stop if I told?'_

' _Don't' they hissed once again_

' _I'm better use alive' I said reaching to my side_

' _Cam no!' They screamed, but it was too late, I had already pulled open the door and thrown myself out, my body rolling on the tarmac and spiralling across the road. There was a screech of tyres but I didn't wait for them. I picked myself up and darted into the woods. Brambles and twigs clawing at my legs and arms as I kept running._

' _CAMERON' came a cry, but I didn't stop to think about it, I didn't stop to help them. We were both going to get killed at some point, we both knew people were after us and splitting up doubled our chances of surviving._

The dream then shifted.

' _TELL ME!' An order came._

' _I don't know' I whispered feeling the tears fall_

' _YOU DO' I was hit_

' _She's a child! Leave her out of this!' Someone else said_

' _She saw!'_

' _We don't know that, let her go'_

' _Are you going soft on us? Do you_ care _about her life?'_

' _She doesn't know' The voice said confidently, determined, sure._

' _Kill them both' The order came_

' _NO' I screamed fighting against the barrier formed around me. Someone else was fighting and there were many shots being fired, twigs breaking under foot. There were so many punches thrown, I threw some, I blocked some, I was hit by some._

' _Cameron' The voice grabbed me by my arms 'Look at me' I did as I was told, there was a large gash across their face, blood mixing with dirt and dust. 'Run' They whispered. So I did. I did until I came to a road, and there were headlights. They stopped. Two people got out._

' _Are you okay honey?'_

' _I don't know' I answered scared_

' _What's your name?'_

' _What's yours?'_

' _I'm Oliver. This is my wife Michelle. What's your name sweetheart?'_

' _Cameron. My friends call me Cammie'_

' _Well Cammie, where do you live?'_

' _I don't know'_

' _Cammie, would it be okay if we took you to to hospital? We need to see if you're hurt' 'Where are we?' I asked_

' _California. Have you ever been here Cameron?'_

' _Once I think, with my dad'_

' _Where's your dad now?'_

' _Dead' I replied_

 **Author's note: hahahahahaha. Um, funny story, I made a mistake with my uploads and posted this chapter before it should have gone out. This was posted as Chapter 4 when it is actually chapter 5. So if you've read this again, make sure you read the previous chapter, I'm so sorry for the mistake that I made and I'll be more careful next time. Because I felt extremely bad, I am uploading an EXTRA chapter after this, hope it makes up xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I'm so glad that all my stories are back! xxx**

 **Pinkitty2003: Make sure you check out my other updates xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Ohhh look at you smartie pants, graduating a year early! Check my other ones out! I've missed your reviews! xxx**


	6. One To Get Close

**Joe POV**

'Green. That's your favourite colour Joe' Cam muttered as she fell asleep. I had a small smile on my lips, Cam was a good spy. She knew things and did things without much realisation. Maybe that's why people want her dead.

'What happened Joe?' Rachel asked smoothing Cam's hair down

'I knew Cam would want to be a tracker so I got them to tail me, I saw everyone including her...sometimes I didn't see her. I looked over to where she was and then she disappeared. I was worried about her when I saw that Chloe girl, I was too late Rachel' I whispered

'You did everything you could' She said not looking at me

'They said she shouldn't have lasting damage, but will need physical theropy to help with her spine and hips'

'So she just dropped?' Rachel asked

'Zach reached for her but she slipped over the edge'

'I feel like Cam slipped over the edge a long time ago' Rachel stood back and wrapped her arms around her chest

'She wants to be back Rachel' I reassurred 'Perhaps we were too fast and have scared parts of her memory, but Cam wants to be back, she remembers Gallagher'

'She also remembers California' Rachel turned to me 'As long as she has memories from both lives, Cammie will forever be in limbo. She'll never know which side she should belong to'

'She does' I insisted 'You need to trust her Rachel'

'I do...but does she trust herself?'

 **Zach POV**

'Mr Goode' Mrs Buckingham called as soon as I set foot in the grant hall 'Agent Townsend would like to speak to you. The others are already with him'

'Where is he?' I asked

'In headmistress Morgan's office' She stated, I nodded and moved up to the hall of history. The office door was already open when I slipped inside.

'Close the door Zach' Townsend said

'You shouldn't be sitting there' Bex snapped as Townsend placed himself on Rachel's seat

'It's only temporary while we talk about what happened yesterday' He folded his arms and sat back 'Who would like to begin?'

'Why were they there?' Bex asked

'I am asking the questions Rebecca'

'Still doesn't help us' She scowled 'Cam freaked when she saw them, she lost her focus and then she panicked'

'What was said?' He asked. Everyone looked at each other

'The comms went down' Grant said

'Why?'

'Someone wanted to contact Cam' I stated 'She had a phone on her'

'How did she get the phone?'

'We don't know' Macey said

'Was she alone for the whole time?' He asked

'Yes. Apart from…' Bex left the sentence hanging. Townsend nodded

'It appears someone tried very hard to contact Miss Morgan, even to the extent to bring up her past'

'Who's Tyler?' I asked. Townsend paused for a moment before placing his index fingers to his lips

'We don't know' He said simply

'How? He's in the public school system-' I said

'His files don't exist'

'How?' I asked again

'I assumed _you_ of all people would have worked that out' He glanced at Jonas, Grant and Me. He then extracted a file from his breifcase and slide it across the table. I recognised it straight away. It was a school record that _no one_ should ever see.

'He was a Blackthorne Boy?' Liz said with wide eyes

' _Was_ being the key word. It appears that Tyler only stayed a term in freshman year'

'How?' Grant said 'No one leaves Blackthorne! I don't recognise him'

'What do you study in your first term at Blackthorne?' Townsend asked

'Weapons, languages, tailing, fighting, weapons' Jonas rattled off

'Hunting' I finished off 'We learnt how to find prey, make it weak and then attack'

'These are skills that once learnt, can be mastered on their own. Tyler clearly learnt what he needed to and then left. It also appears that someone hired his assistance with Cameron'

'How though?' Macey asked

'Private Assassin' I stated 'He would have had the skills so someone would have just hired him'

'From that, we can gather as to why Cam was taken to California rather than anywhere else. Also as to why Dr Steve stayed close'

'But why need them?' Bex exclaimed 'Dr Steve, Catherine _and_ Tyler?'

'One to observe, one to anaylse and one to get close' Townsend said dryly. I was about to speak when Abby came into the room.

'Get out of my sister's chair' She hissed. Townsend smiled and got up

'Somethings have been cleared up Abigail. I hope that Miss Morgan's condition improves. In the meantime, you know where to find me' He nodded at as all before exiting.

'Abby-' I began

'What was in the box Nathan gave you?' She asked

'I don't know' I said removing it from my pocket

'It's private' Macey said

'Cam doesn't know about it' Bex said eyeing up the package. Abby placed it on the desk before opening the leather. It revealed a beautiful necklace, a design similar to the Gallagher symbol. There was a small note attached. _You loved this necklace until the chain broke._ Everyone looked at it in awe apart from Abby.

'Abby…'

'Get out' She whispered. We all nodded and left, as we shut the door I heard her speak into the phone

' _They found it'_

 **Author's note: Update next Friday xxx**


	7. Prepared For A Storm

**Cam POV**

I woke up to mom and Joe out of the room. But I wasn't alone.

'You know some girls find it creepy having somebody watch them sleep. I'm one of them' I snapped

'Come on Cam' he smirked 'we're friends'

'Are we?' I glared

'I'm here to help you' he said moving forward

'Why?' I asked. He stopped

'Someone needs to speak to you'

'Who?' I asked, frustration building

'You know who Cam' he winked before helping to remove my wires

'I can't walk Tyler' I whispered. He looked at me for a moment as if not able to work out why and how I was broken.

'I'll be right back' he dashed out of the room and returned moments later with a wheelchair. I couldn't help but laugh 'I missed your laugh' He had a silly lopsided smile on his face, it made me stop laughing. 'Are you okay?' He asked stepping forward

'I want to get out of here' I said plainly, again having the urge to run but not having the body to co-operate with my desire.

'Let me help you' he said picking me up and helping me into the chair

'Why are you being nice?' I asked. Tyler looked away from me and clenched his jaw

'She's worse Cam. She'll only talk to you' he whispered pushing me out of the door and down the corridor.

'Where is she?' I wondered

'You'll see' he said from behind my chair

'No she won't' we turned the corner and came straight into the path of Solomon and my mother. In a flash Tyler had wheeled me around and was speeding down the corridor. I could hear Joe and mom follow us.

'Tyler, Stop' I ordered

'They can't get you' he snapped

'They're my family' I tried to control the chair myself

'They weren't there when you needed them' he hissed. In that moment, the pain in my back seemed to have vanished, right then I had every ounce of fight left in me, I swung my right arm around, connecting with his jaw causing him to stumble and fall. My chair continued for a little bit more before I managed to stop it. I turned to see Tyler slumped on the floor and Joe putting restraints on him.

'He isn't safe' I said aloud 'we have to take him to Gallagher-'

'Cam…'

'-someone is after him and me' I shouted. Joe and my mom seemed to freeze. They looked at me

'You're safe now Cam' My mom said

'No I'm not' I snapped 'Somebody tried to kill me'

'When?' Joe asked

'The night of the party...There was someone else in the woods'

'It was probably Tyler'

'IT WASN'T HIM' I shouted

'Let's get back to Gallagher first kiddo' Mom smoothed my hair. I nodded

.

The journey seemed longer than I expected, partly because it took at least a good 20 minutes to try and fold my chair up to put in the back of the car. Tyler had been given a nicotine patch so he'd be asleep until we would be back. It then took another 20 minutes to get the chair out of the car and set up...and do not get me started on the stairs. _That_ was a struggle for two of the best spies in the world, a spy in training (who is injured) and an assassin who is unconscious that Joe may or may not have dropped a couple of times.

Once we were on level ground, Joe let me move off by myself. My hands spun the wheels around, just pushing myself slightly caused a lot of pain. I took deep breaths as I did so, no one was going to see me upset. I wheeled around the school for a while, it wasn't much fun being stuck on one level; like seriously, we're a school for spies with secret passages and laser grids that can shoot out of the wall with a press of a button, robots that fly to clean the glass ceiling...yet we don't have a simple ramp so we can access the stairs...great.

Me being me, I thought I could pull myself up the stairs, but as I pushed my weight forward to get out of the chair, I slipped and landed straight on the bottom stairs.

'Fuck' I muttered

'Need some assistance?' A voice from the top of the stairs called. I glanced up to see Townsend moving towards me slowly.

'Thank you' I smiled at him as he helped me back into the chair. He then picked the whole thing up (with me holding on for dear life I might add) and placed me at the top of the grand stairs. I began to wheel away towards the infirmary when he called me back

'I'd like a word with you Miss Morgan, if you're up for it?' He asked. I nodded and allowed him to push me into one of the empty classrooms. I took a deep breath and could smell the perfume that Mrs Buckingham wore. I felt like I was home.

'You had quite a nasty accident' Townsend chuckled

'What do you want to know?' I asked

'Tell me what happened, what did you see?' I took a deep breath and told him everything that I saw, the food that Joe ate, the clothes I really wanted to try on, the look in Nathan's eyes when he saw me, the phone call and then the fall.

'How did you get the phone?' He asked at last

'I don't remember' I furrowed my brow and bit my lip to try and think about who got close to me. Who could have slipped it in my pocket.

'Who was on the other end of the phone?' He asked calmly.

'Catherine' I whispered, not looking at him

'How do you know?' He asked

'I just know' I snapped and I looked at him. Although he was calm on the outside, his eyes were giving away the worry, the anger, the fear.

'Tell me about Tyler' He said changing the topic

'There's not much to tell' I shrugged

'How did you two meet?' He asked

'I don't remember' I lied

'What about what happened at the party? Why did you let hi-'

'Enough' I snapped 'I don't know' I lied again. My voice broke slightly and Townsend seemed to believe me. His shoulders relaxed slightly

'What about the nickname he gave you? What does that mean?'

'It means I hide in the shadows. Like my pavement artist training. The civilians thought it was cool' I shrugged

'But Tyler's not a civilian, is he?' Townsend asked. I remained silent. That seemed to be enough for him. He nodded and moved towards the door. 'Be prepared for a storm to come Miss Morgan. Be prepared'

 **Author's note: So who is the 'she' that Tyler and Cam are referring too? Why did Cam lie about Tyler? Also, I've almost finished writing this story. Find out more next week! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: What do you think of this? xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Want more? Okay! Here's a sneak Peek at next week:**

 _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Breakfast at Gallagher can be the most_ deadly _meal of the day. Especially when you just come back from a fall that resulted in an extensive hospital stay. I walked, well I_ wheeled _my way into the grand hall. Silence descended. All eyes turned to face me. The Chameleon was seen. The Chameleon was exposed._


	8. Silence Descended

**Cam POV**

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Breakfast at Gallagher can be the most deadly meal of the day. Especially when you just come back from fall that resulted in an extensive hospital stay. I walked, well I _wheeled_ my way into the grand hall. Silence descended. All eyes turned to face me. The Chameleon was seen. The Chameleon was exposed. I bit my lip and swallowed my pride, I continued along the rows of girls, the churning of my wheels against the polished floors.

I moved until I was at the head of my table since I couldn't sit on the benches properly.

'Divert your eyes munchkins' Macey announced as she floated into the room 'Nothing to see here, go on with your business' She glared at all the girls that she passed, everyone shrunk under her gaze and returned back to whatever they were discussing before I came in.

'Thanks Macey' I smiled as she came closer

'No problem' She flicked her hair and sat near me. 'But seriously, how are you feeling?' She asked

'I feel better' I said honestly

'Really?' Tina said leaning in 'because I heard that you were pushed by your ex boyfriend who turns out to be criminal'

'Enough Tina' Bex hissed coming to join at the table

'I wasn't pushed. I fell' I looked at my hands, they were shaking slightly.

 **' _Could everything be that simple?' I whispered to the person next to me_**

 **' _Don't' they hissed_**

 **' _Will it stop?' I asked 'Will the torture stop if I told?'_**

 **' _Don't' they hissed once again_**

 **' _I'm better use alive' I said reaching to my side_**

 **' _Cam no!' They screamed, but it was too late, I had already pulled open the door and thrown myself out, my body rolling on the tarmac and spiralling across the road. There was a screech of tyres but I didn't wait for them. I picked myself up and darted into the woods. Brambles and twigs clawing at my legs and arms as I kept running._**

'And I fell out of the car' I said aloud 'I pushed myself out of the car. I ran into the woods and...and..'

 **' _CAMERON'_**

Suddenly my hand swiped the glass of water from the edge of the table causing it to crash to the floor and break. I could feel the whole room shift back into silence, the air became thicker, making my breathing laboured. It felt like at that moment that time shifted slightly, and everyone was looking at me, listening to me.

'Catherine'

.

'MISS MORGAN' Bex shouted as she rolled me through the school. Blasing through the corridors like a rally car driver

'What on earth is going on?' Professor Buckingham called from the top of the stairs

'Where is the headmistress?' Macey asked

'The headmistress is occup-'

'Cam remembers' Bex interrupted. Professor Buckingham looked down at my shaking figure. I could stop shaking. Catherine screaming my name was too much for me to handle. It was swimming around the air around me, echoing through the halls.

'Sublevels' My teacher ordered. Once again I was pushed into the elevator and taken to the deepest, darkest parts of my home. Professor Buckingham remained composed, to be honest she was the only composed one out of all of us. Bex was bouncing from foot to foot, Liz was muttering to herself about something I decided to block out, and Macey was just staring at me. Studying me whilst I shook. Once the doors opened Buckingham marched towards the end of the corridor, she didn't knock on the door, she just glided into it.

'Excuse the interuption, but the girls need you' She stated. Bex had pushed my chair close enough to the door that I could see inside of it. Joe, mom, Abby and Townsend were watching the gap in the wall behind the two way glass. On the otherside of the glass was Tyler sitting at a desk, looking positively bored. Suddenly I stopped shaking. The screaming stopped. And I was in the moment.

'What now?' Abby groaned

'Cammie remembers' Macey snapped defensively. All eyes turned to me, but I kept my eyes trained on Tyler.

'What do you remember kiddo?' My mom asked coming forward.

'I remember why I ran in the woods'

'Why were you running?' Abby asked

'I jumped out of a car and they began to chase me, so I ran'

'Did they catch you?' Townsend asked

'EDWARD' Abby hissed

'Yes' I whispered. The words rippled around the room, the mood shifted as everyone came to the same conclusion. The Circle had me. I escaped.

'Close your eyes' Joe ordered. I did what he said. 'What did you see?' He asked, so I told him.

'They wanted information' I began

' _ **TELL ME!' An order came.**_

' _ **I don't know' I whispered feeling the tears fall**_

' _ **YOU DO' I was hit**_

' _ **She's a child! Leave her out of this!' Someone else said**_

'Someone was trying to help me' I continued

' _ **She saw!'**_

' _ **We don't know that, let her go'**_

' _ **Are you going soft on us? Do you**_ **care** _**about her life?'**_

'Someone in the circle cared about me. They defended me'

'Do you know who it was?' Joe asked, his calm voice cutting through the fog

' _ **She doesn't know' The voice said confidently, determined, sure.**_

' _ **Kill them both' The order came**_

' _ **NO' I screamed fighting against the barrier formed around me. Someone else was fighting and there were many shots being fired, twigs breaking under foot. There were so many punches thrown, I threw some, I blocked some, I was hit by some.**_

' _ **Cameron' The voice grabbed me by my arms 'Look at me' I did as I was told**_ **.** I stared straight into their familiar eyes.

'Catherine' I said aloud. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone in the room 'Catherine was trying to help me'

'She wasn't squirt' Abby began

'She helped me escape!' I screamed

'She's evil' A voice from behind said. It was Zach. He stood in the doorway blocking out the light.

'She's not' I whimpered

 _ **There was a large gash across their face, blood mixing with dirt and dust.**_

'They were going to kill us both' I turned my attention to Tyler on the otherside of the glass. Silence fell.

'He won't speak to any of us' Joe said coming up next to me

'I'll make him talk' Bex grunted

'No' Myself and Townsend said at the same time. I glanced at him and he stared back at me

'He will only talk to Cameron' Townsend said

'No' Said everyone else

'I have to! We need to know what he knows' I exclaimed

'No, we don't kiddo' My mom said quietly 'The CIA will be here tomorrow to take him away'

'He won't be safe with them!'

'Why not?' Macey asked

'Because he's a traitor like me, like Catherine'

'You aren't a traitor' My mom snapped

'You don't know what I told them' I snapped back. Silence fell again 'Please' I begged again 'Let me talk to him'

'I'm sorry Cameron, but no' my mother left the room without another word, only the sound of her heels clattering against the marble tiles.

 **Author's note: So Cam believes that Catherine helped her, do you think that's true or is her mind been played again? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Muahahahahaha does this help? xxx**

 **Innedaname: Well here's the whole chapter that connects to the sneak peek! What do you think? Update every Friday xxx**


	9. Extra Credit

**Cam POV**

I remember that night I didn't sleep well, my body was tired but my mind was awake. Tyler was less that 1000 ft away from me, stuck in a room being asked questions he may or may not know, but will only talk to me. Everyone here thinks I'm crazy for believing that Catherine could have helped me. They didn't _say_ that I was crazy, but you can see it in their eyes. I lost my memory for 3 years, maybe I'm distorting the images in my head…no, I'm not crazy, I'm completely and utterly bonkers.

I had my eyes closed and my body was still under the covers. Everything seemed quiet, and I was just getting off into a peaceful sleep when someone put a hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes automatically.

'Come on' Bex whispered

'Where are we going?'

'You are going to talk to Tyler'

'Seriously?' I asked

'Come on Cam' Marcy said walking out of the bathroom 'we want to hear what he has to say, and he'll only talk to you, this is the only solution'

'Well monitor the conversation' Liz said packing her gear

'No' I snapped louder than I should have. Everyone froze and looked at me 'this conversation will be between me and Tyler. If he says anything of importance, I'll relay it back to you' I turned to Liz 'you need to jam the surveillance, no one knows we go in and _no one_ hears the conversation'

'Fine' Bex said begrudgingly. Once everyone agreed, the plan was in motion.

Okay, I have to admit, the sublevels are _extremely_ creepy at night. Having to get through about 45 different layers of security at 2:50 in the morning should be worth extra credit to be honest. Liz managed to do it within 15 minutes. We walked along the corridor slowly (because of me) I didn't want to use the chair anymore, despite doctors orders. I mean you can't be a spy with some clunky ass chair (that doesn't even have cup holders).

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Macey whispered when my leg buckled slightly

'Yes' I hissed back, gritting the pain away

'Lets do this then.' Bex looked at all of us 'Liz has already blocked the cameras for down here. Once we get to the observation room, she'll be able to stop the video and audio feed'

'You'll be on your own in there Cam' Macey said

'I know'

'Are you-'

'I'm fine guys' I smiled 'thank you for this'

'We won't hear if anything goes wrong'

'You'll know.' I shrugged 'you know me, so you'll know' and with that I took a deep breath and walked into position. The girls dived into the other room and a few moments later, Bex stepped back out and gave me the thumbs up. I took another breath, and pushed the door open.

Tyler was laying across the metal table, one leg bent at the knee and his hands behind his head. I shut the door softly behind me so that he couldn't leave, I listened carefully as the bolts slid into place; I couldn't leave either.

'Took you long enough' he muttered

'I wasn't allowed to see you' I replied calmly. He chucked inwardly causing his chest to rise and fall. He then swung his legs around and sat up, studying me.

'So Cameron's become a little rebel'

'I still don't remember everything-'

'So you've come to me to get answers?' He raised his eyebrow 'Funny, I always came to you for answers'

'You had me fooled Tyler' I slid into the chair across from him 'I didn't realise what I was doing until it was too late…'

'Do you remember meeting me in the wood?'

'I'm asking the questions' I said stricter. 'What does Catherine want from me?'

'To make sure you're okay. After you left that note for Dr Steve; and by the way I'm pretty pissed that I didn't get one' I rolled my eyes 'Anyway, Dr Steve took Catherine away'

'Why?'

'Catherine made a deal with him. As long as you don't remember, Catherine lives, and when you remember…'

'He uses her as leverage' I whispered

'I'm sorry to put you in this Cam, but Catherine is more use alive'

'She tried to kill me'

'She was maintaining cover'

' _You_ tried to kill me' I spat. Tyler sat there, just staring at me. I stood up and stood behind my chair 'I remember what happened in the woods Tyler, and I can never forgive you for it'

'What would your boyfriend say if he knew?'

'Stop'

'Think about it Cam! You were in control of your actions just as much as I was'

'Stop!' I shouted

'Think about who you can trust, who you reall-'

'Where are they?' I asked 'Oliver and Michelle, where are they?'

'I don-'

'Yes you do, you know everything don't you? So where are they?'

'The Circle has them. They're being used as leverage to get to you'

'What if I don't help them? What will happen?'

'You and I both know what would happen if no one saves them'

'Where are they?'

'Cam'

'Where are they?' I repeated

'I will only tell you if I come with you'. I nodded and walked towards the door. I looked at the glass and heard the bolts moving. I looked back at Tyler.

'Be ready'

Once I was the other side of the door, I took deep breathes; the air seemed cleaner, colder and lighter. I slumped back against the door staying upright, willing my legs not to crumble.

'What did you talk about?' Bx's calm voice sliced through my thoughts

'He didn't give me anything' I lied

'He clearly pushed your buttons'

'He was trying to get me to think' I glanced over at her 'Michelle and Oliver are missing'

'I'm so sorry Cam'

'They were innocent and they didn't know anything'

'You don't kno-'

'YES I DO' I snapped

'Take it easy Ca-'

'Take it easy? Are you fucking serious?' I huffed 'Remember Baxter that they were my family for 3 years. 3 whole fucking years and I didn't remember anything, not with Tyler or Dr Steve hounding me about everything. It was only when you all showed up that I began to remember' During this speech I moved closer and closer to Bex, she stood there, stone faced and passive.

'Remember _Morgan_ ' She hissed 'No one forced you back, you wanted to come back. I was just glad you weren't buried somewhere'

'When did you become so heartless?'

'Is that a question for you, or for me?' She asked. I was caught off guard by her question, and I stood there stunned as she walked away from me. Macey and Liz had emerged from the room and obviously heard the last part of the conversation, they followed her down the corridor and out of sight. I glanced at Tyler once more.

'How could something start of so easily and then spiral out of control?'

 **Author's note: So I'm feeling extremely generous recently so this story is turning into a daily upload AND there will be come days that are a double upload! Doubles and Daily's! Starting today so I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter xxx**


	10. Getting Interesting

**Cam POV**

I didn't see the others for the rest of the day. Lessons went by slowly, the hands on the clock never ticking when I looked over.

'Hey Gallagher Girl' Zach surprised me in the library causing me to drop all of my books. 'Sorry' He said kneeling down to help me. I realised that although he was picking up my books for me, his eyes were trained on my face. 'What's on your mind?' He asked

'Nothing' I shook my head

'I rarely surprise you Cam, and even if I do, you try to play it cool'

'Well I'm not the same Cameron that you remember, am I?' I snapped. Again, he continued to study me

'Why weren't you with the girls at lunch?'

'I had a disagreement'

'About Tyler?' He raised his eyebrows as he read my mind

'He isn't a danger Zach' I sighed

'Cameron, he tried to kidnap you'

'No he didn't. He was helping me'

'Stop defending him!'

'What else can I do Zach! He's the _only_ person that ever understood me'

'Last time I saw him, he was sticking his tongue down your throat and pushing you against a tree!'

'He had a cover to maintain-'

'And how do you know that?' He moved towards me and gripped my wrist 'What aren't you telling me Gallagher Girl?'

'You're hurting me Zach' I groaned

'What are you hiding?' He repeated

'Let me go!' I ripped my arm away from him

'You said he had a cover to maintain, what aren't you telling me?'

'People were watching me Zach okay? Dr Steve and the Circle had spies on me the whole time I was there, and now Oliver and Michelle are missing'

'They are investig-'

'They won't find anything Zach! They would have vanished without a trace like I did! If it wasn't for that stupid photo upload, I would be going off to college right now'

'Do you want it to happen that way?' He asked

'What?'

'A normal life, have a normal family and go to normal college' He gestured around him 'Would you trade all of this for what you had?'

'You don't understand Zach' I shook my head

'Then tell me' He pleaded 'Tell me what goes on in your head, and then maybe, maybe I can help you'

'I don't want your help' I snapped beginning to move off 'I just want to get the fuck out of here'

Zach didn't chase after me, which I'm kind of glad about. It meant that I could stalk around the school at my own leisure. It was beginning to get darker and many of the girls were going to bed. I made my way up to my room, the girls were on their own beds doing their own thing. They didn't even look up when I came in. I moved off into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

It's strange how you never really see what you look like, you see reflections and photos, but you never see _you_. I guess being a chameleon it's kind of good, you begin to blend into the surroundings, unnoticed and unobserved.

There was a knock at the door.

'Hey Cam?' Liz asked

'Yeah' I called

'Aren't you meant to be with your mom? You know for your tradition'

'Oh yeah' I sighed stepping out, 'I guess I forgot' At that point Bex and Macey dropped what they were doing and stared at me.

'You don't forget' Macey pointed out

'I did for three years' I gave a small laugh by trying to lighten the mood but the girls just shared a look 'I better go' I said moving out of the room. I took a deep breath. Shit. This was going to be hard. Instead of going to my mom's office, I made my way down to the sublevels. I was going to break Tyler out and face the consequences later, because it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Somehow I had managed to get down to the sublevels without setting off any detection. I crept along the corridor slowly, getting short of breath quite quickly. I got to Tyler's door. He was lying once again on the table, a discarded bowl of food at his feel. I got my hair grip out and began to fiddle with the lock. For a spy school, some things are done old school. I rattled for a few moments before I heard the satisfying click. I stood up and opened the door. Tyler sat up at the noise.

'We're leaving' I announced

'Cam, you're going to get in trouble'

'I want to see Catherine, and you' I threw him the hoodie 'are the only one that can find her, so let's go' I turned around waiting for him to follow me, but he didn't, he stood in the doorway staring at me 'Are you coming?' I asked

'No, Cam' He shook his head 'I'm not risking you losing everything'

'I'm trapped here Tyler' I opened my arms wide 'They all want me to stay here so that I won't go away again but ever since I've come here, I want to back to California' I took a step towards him 'I want to go back to the woods, go back to my family and just...just live' I took another step forward 'Please Tyler, I need answers and so do you' He thought about it for a moment, looking away and biting his lip. Kind of sexy and mysterious, just like he was before, I think this was one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place. Snap out of it Cam! Tyler turned back to me with a smoldering look in his eyes. I had to pitch myself to stop melting. I think things are going to get _very_ interesting.

 **Author's note: Uploading tomorrow as well! xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Double upload today, I hope you liked it! What do you think Cam's going to do with Tyler? Zach who? Let me know that you think xxx**


	11. Permission Granted

**Joe POV**

'We need to know what to do for the end of year exam' Rachel said flicking through the agenda

'Whatever it is, we need to do something _Cam_ appropriate' Abby said swinging her legs on the desk.

'What do you think Joe?' Rachel asked. I was lying on the sofa staring up at the moulding ceiling. 'Joe?' Rachel repeated

'We need her to do something to isolate her, test her knowledge, see how much she remembers about being a spy' I answered automatically

'So what do you suggest?'

'Separation and formation'

'Really Joe?' Abby rolled her eyes ' _Come on,_ think of something that _doesn't involve_ access to blow torches'

'Well-' I began but there was rapid knocks on the door

'Come in' Rachel called. The door opened wildly with Zach, Bex, Macey and Liz coming through the door

'Sorry to interrupt headmistress, but we have something urgent to discuss with you' Liz said politely

'What is it?'

'Cam's missing' Zach said

'And so is Tyler' Bex added

'That's not possible' I said standing up and reaching my phone. I checked the security cameras that I had installed and they were all fuzzy. 'How did she manage to gain access to the cameras?' I directed to Liz. All eyes turned to her. She began to turn red.

'Miss Sutton?' Rachel pressed. Liz looked up with tears brimming

'When we went down there yesterday, I may have inputted the wrong coding, therefore resulting in an extended blackout. I'm sorry, I didn't think that Cameron would go down there again' She bowed her head again. Rachel stood from her chair.

'We will discuss _why_ you all decided to go down to the sublevels without permission another time. For now, I want to find my daughter'

'Permission to leave the grounds?' Bex asked

'Permission granted'

 **Cam POV**

'I can't believe that you stole this car' I chuckled

'Well that pharmacist's kid shouldn't have left it unlocked _and_ with the keys in it' Tyler looked at me 'He seemed to recognise you though'

'Why would you think that?' I asked, he shrugged

'It was the way he looked at you as we were driving off. It looked like he couldn't believe it. But I don't know' He turned back to the road, the wide stretch of tarmac slithering through the trees and the townhouses that blurred away.

'Will Dr Steve be there?' I asked

'I can't guarantee it, but I'll protect you if he's there'

'I'm not the one that needs protecting' I muttered. Tyler picked up on it.

'You aren't going to touch him' He snapped

'He gave me medication to stop remembering, he wanted me to keep playing his game for as long as possible'

'THIS ISN'T A GAME' He shouted 'None of this was a game Cameron, there are more important things that you in the world, okay?'

'Why are you defending him?'

'I need Catherine alive' He snapped bluntly

'Why?' I pressed

'I just do Cam, can we drop this?' He hissed. I decided not to push my luck any further than I already had, because at this moment, I don't think I'd be welcomed back home.

We drove for several more hours having a few breaks and swapping cars so we weren't traced. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I remember was burning sunshine and my neck feeling as numb as a bee sting. There was something hard underneath me, I looked up and saw Tyler's sleeping figure. Shit. We had both had a long night and fell asleep in the back of the car; me practically lying on top of him with a blanket draped over us. I looked over his sleeping figure and out to our surroundings.

'Where the fuck are we?' I muttered aloud trying to sit up. I detangled myself from Tyler's legs. Yes our legs were _tangled_ together.

'Hey, I was sleeping' Tyler groaned pulling me pack down causing a thump when I connected with his chizzled chest. _Stop it Cam_.

'Tyler, seriously, we don't have time to be-'

'Cuddling?' He interrupted. I glared up at him to see one of his eyebrows raised and an _extremely_ flirty smile on his face. 'Come on Cam' His hand began to creep up my back 'Just 5 more minutes' He whispered huskily, at this point his hand was at the base of my neck, his fingers twirling the small hairs on my head. I flicked down to his lips momentarily, but Tyler (being whatever he is) saw, and he chuckled slightly, causing my body to rise and fall with his. I bit my lip to stop a blush creeping up, but clearly, _that was seductive_ because Tyler's gaze flickered down to them and back up to my eyes.

'I guess 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt' I whispered.

Now yes, I may have re-fallen in love with Zach, but there was always something about Tyler that pulled me towards him; like a magnetic attraction that neither of us could get rid of. So in those moments, I gave into weakness. I gave into the pull. Now let's get the record straight, I kissed him. I angled my head down to meet his for a small, mellow kiss. But with the positioning of Tyler's hand, and our bodies. It didn't stop and I didn't want it to stop. Everything escalated into more. For the last few months, it's been hard to me to fit in; the place that was once home felt foreign and cold. The clothes, the smells and the day to day life made me feel like an outsider. Everyone trod on eggshells around me as if I would break. But Tyler didn't. Tyler was always the one who seemed to understand every aspect of me more than anyone else. Even more than Nathan. Nathan saw me as me but Tyler saw _through_ me...he was dangerous and mysterious and absolutely sexy. So yes, me and Tyler got heated, kind of like the car scene in Titanic, but without the hand print and the overly steamed windows. Why am I beating around the bush? We had sex. There I said it. We had _sex_. And. It. Was. Goode.

 **Author's note: Goode...A little risk-ay for what I normally post, but Cam had to get action somehow! Temptation was there! Only a single upload today (I wanted to leave a bit of a cliff hanger) let me know what you think, see you tomorrow xxx**

 **CallieAmity: Glad you're enjoying my story! So I guess you'll like this one as well... xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Sorry to ruin your perfect bubble, but will Cam still want to be with Zach? Will he still want to be with her? Is this just a moment of weakness? xxx**

 **Nikki: Thank you so much for loving this story, make sure you check out my other series! Cammie may or may not end with Zach...will one (or several) nights of passion with Tyler pull her to the dark side, or will she always be a Goode Girl xxx**


	12. Stay Close

**Cam POV**

After me and Tyler did what we did, we set off again. The atmosphere in the car changed, it was calmer, happier, there was a slight electricity between us that made my adrenaline spark. I knew it wouldn't last long, but for this short time, I felt like me. Not Cameron Gallagher or Cameron Morgan or Cammie the Chameleon, I was just Cameron. Just a girl sitting in a car, breathing in the fresh air and her hair blowing in the wind. I savored this moment while the car began to slow down.

'We're here'

After we got out of the car, I surveyed the area. The gravel track leading up to the house had caused dust to spiral behind us. The detached house stood agape compared to it's surroundings, almost as if ripped from a story book.

'Stay close Cam' Tyler said beginning to walk towards the door. I nodded even though his back was turned and I followed his order. Tyler knocked on the door sharply and then stood like a barrier in front of me. 'Whatever happens, you need to stay calm, and stay close. Understand?'

'Yes' I whispered.

The door opened and a frail red headed woman opened the door.

'Tyler?' She croaked, she then looked over his shoulder, right at me. 'Cameron?' Her eyes seemed to water with a mixture of emotions

'Is he in?' Tyler asked

'No he's gone to get supplies'

'Then we don't have much time' Tyler reached for my hand and pulled me inside. Once inside I got a clear look at Catherine. She was ill, _very ill_. Her skin had lost it's healthy colour that I remember before, her hair was limp and greasy, her eyes had dark bags under them and the pupils had lost the glint she always had. The glint that made me question if she was good or bad.

'It's so good to see you' Catherine pulled me into a boney hug. She withdrew and held me at arms length 'You look incredibly beautiful Cameron'

'Catherine, what happened?' I asked. She sighed and pulled away from me, wrapping her thin arms around her torso

'The Circle wanted you alive because you hadn't given us _all_ the information. Yet you woke up without any knowledge about your previous life; I told Dr Steve to leave you be, but he was positive that you knew and that he could get it out of you. So he hired Tyler to watch you when he couldn't. Everything was going according to his plan until your friends arrived' She gave a weezy chuckle 'That note absolutely _terrified_ him, he thought you were out for blood'

'I am' I interrupted

'So he came up with a solution. Take away what you loved in order to get you back'

'Where is Michelle and Oliver?'

'They are safe' Catherine said 'Or so I believe, Dr Steve seems to be running the show recently, he does not tell me much and I cannot ask'

'Can't you just leave here? We have a car, he not here, you can go!'

'It's not that simple Cam' Tyler said, leaning against the wall

'Why?' I asked. Catherine gave me a sad smile and lifted her trouser leg to show me an massive black tag

'If I leave this house then 10,000 volts of electricity surge's through me. I am stuck here'

'You're not stuck' I snapped 'You're a prisoner, and he's killing you'

'He will keep me alive' She waved it away

'Only because of me!' I shouted 'As soon as he has me, you're not needed'

'Cam' Tyler hissed

'It's true!' I shouted 'All he needs is me and then he has everything. I don't know what he wants but _no one else_ is getting hurt _because of me_ '

'You should not have brought her here' Catherine hissed at Tyler

'Don't blame him! You were the one who phoned me' I snapped. Catherine stopped where she was and spun around

'What phone call?' Tyler asked, uncrossing his arms and standing straight.

'Before I fell'

'What did I say?' Catherine's voice broke slightly, something unnatural...fear perhaps

' _It all burned down'_ I said, remembering the singsong way that she had said it

'Cameron' Catherine spoke slowly, like Zach did before I fell 'I did not phone you'

'Yes you did, it was you, it had to be you'

'You're confused sweetie. I did not phone you'

'Then who did?'

Suddenly there was a rush of air and a sharp stabbing pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw I had been shot with a dart. I ripped it out and examined it, already feeling dizzy and numb.

'Cam' Tyler rushed to steady me. I looked past his blurred figure to see Catherine had to collapsed on the ground, a dart sticking out of her neck.

'What's going on?' I whispered feeling my body sink further and further into the ground.

'Stay close Cam, stay close'

 **Author's note: So Catherine is really sick, what will happen? Did Tyler drug Cam or someone else? Update tomorrow for a double xxx**

 **Emma: NO NEVER, ZAMMIE ALL THE WAY (secretly I agree with you ;D) xxx**


	13. Cut The Bullshit

**Cam POV**

'Shit' I groaned rolling my head around to stretch my neck. My head still felt fizzy and my body felt like it wasn't my own. At this point I discovered why my neck had hurt so much, I was tied to a chair. My arms bound behind my back.

'You're awake' Dr Steve said from the window, he had his back to me.

'Where is Tyler and Catherine?' I asked

'Catherine is secure' He turned around 'The boy has gone. He did his job'

'I don't understand'

'He was hired to find you and bring you back. He's done his duty and was rewarded' Dr Steve glided towards me and perched on the edge of his desk 'you will not see him again' I couldn't speak for a moment. How could Tyler do this to me? I thought he...I thought he cared about me. Dr Steve clearly saw the expression on my face because he sighed 'I do not want to hurt you Cameron, I never did. All I want is a simple chat, nothing more, nothing less. So if you would co operate, I will gladly untie you, deal?' I nodded 'Excellent' He smiled. He then grabbed a large pair of scissors from his desk and began to cut my bonds. Once they were released I rubbed my tender arms, curling them around me like a protective blanket.

'Take a seat if you like' he gestured to the large array of sofas and armchairs that he had in this room. I selected a soft armchair that I sunk into, it was so comfortable that I could fall asleep in it. It was a cushion to help me...there was a smell in the air, I don't know what it was, but I felt very strange; weak and tired. In another word, Vulnerable.

'Tell me Cameron' He sat opposite me in an equally comfortable chair 'How are you?'

'What do you want?' I grumbled

'I only want to talk' He sat back 'How are you?' He asked again

'This isn't one of your theropy sessions, so you can cut the bullshit' I snapped. He smiled.

'Very well' He reached for the folder next to him 'Then perhaps you can tell me about this?' He extracted a photo, it was a necklace with an emblem that reminded me of the the Gallagher academy logo.

'It looks like my school logo' I shrugged

'You are very close. It's the Gallagher _family_ crest; did you know that?'

'No'

'Have you seen it before?'

'I don't remember it Dr Steve'

'Surely you do!' He exclaimed in mock shock 'Considering that you wore it for almost two years' He extracted another photo, this one was of Nathan and I relaxing in the park, but we didn't take the photo, someone else did. Most likely Tyler. 'Do you remember this day Miss Gallagher? Do you remember the hot dog that you both bought, or the history textbook that you shared whilst studying? That was a good day wasn't it Miss Gallagher, this was also the last day that you wore this necklace, can you tell me why?'

'The chain broke' I answered looking at the photo 'Nathan challenged me to climb a tree and it got caught on a branch, it snapped'

'What did you do with it afterwards?'

'Nathan took it. He said he would fix it'

'Did he?'

'I'm very tired Dr Steve, I would like to sleep'

 **Bex POV**

'I've triangulated Cameron's possible location based on the string of missing car reports that have been flagged up' Liz said typing away on the computer.

'So we're quite close?' I asked

'I reckon so'

'Is there any way that we can find Tyler?' Macey asked

'I think we may have found him' Abby announced, we all turned in her general direction and saw Tyler jumping out of his car and kicking the tires.

'Cam's not with him' Liz observed

'Then let's find out' I cracked my knuckles and marched across the parking lot 'Tyler' I shouted. He turned around at my voice but didn't move.

'Bex, now isn't the ti-'

'Where is Cam?' I snapped

'That's what I'm trying to figure out! I need your help'

'Our help? _You want our help_ after you kidnapped Cam!'

'I didn't kidnap her! She took me'

Before I could speak Zach flew out of nowhere and punched Tyler straight on the jaw.

'We couldn't hold him' Joe huffed coming to a stop next to me

'You bastard' Zach threw another punch 'Where is she?' He grabbed him by the scruff of his collar

'Dr Steve took her somewhere'

'Bullshit, what did you do to her?' Zach spat

'I swear that's all I know. We were all drugged and when I woke up, Cam was gone'

'Why should I believe you?' Zach hissed in his face

'Believe him Zachary' A voice came from the back of the car, we all turned to see a very gaunt looking woman sliding out of the door.

'I don't believe this' Zach muttered

'Who is she?' Macey asked

'My mother' Zach hissed

'This?' Macey looked at her up and down 'This is _the great Catherine Goode_? The same Catherine that was on the roof in Boston?' Macey snorted in disgust

'Girls get back' Rachel said coming forward 'Where is my daughter?' She snapped

'We're trying to find her' Tyler jumped in 'We're trying to track the vehicle they used but the tracks die here'

'What happened, and start from the beginning' I'm honestly surprised at how composed Rachel is about finding Cam considering that last time we lost her, she was gone for 3 years.

'Cam wanted to see Catherine and Catherine would only talk to Cam, so I took her to the safe house' Tyler looked at me 'Do you remember Cam getting a phone call before she fell?'

'Yeah, but we don't know how she got it or what was said'

' _It all burned down_ , does that mean anything to you?'

'You phoned her?' Zach snapped at his mother who appeared to recoil at his voice

'I didn't Zach, believe me I didn't have the capability to'

'Then why did Cammie remember you and the woods' I butted in

'We don't have time for this!' Tyler snapped 'Dr Steve is trying to get information out of Cam and God knows what'

'This isn't over' Zach snapped at Tyler and Catherine

'I think I found her' Liz said strolling into the conversation, defusing the heightened tension 'She's within a mile of us now'

 **Author's note: Double upload! I'll reply to comments in the next one xxx**


	14. Dubai Or Tokyo

**Cam POV**

'Cameron! Time for breakfast' A voice called. I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes just an inch. The room I was in had light streaming through it, the walls were a deep plum with white furniture. Wait. I sat up sharply giving me a little dizzy spell as the blood rushed around my body. I studied the room with wide, open eyes. This was my room. My room in California. I jumped out of bed and ran to my desk; the acceptance letters and photos were exactly how I left them. Everything was exactly the same.

'Cameron, come on or you'll be late!' The voice called again...I recognised it. Oliver.

'I'll be there in a sec' I called. I shook my head, maybe I was just having one of my bad dreams, one of those dreams that seem too real to be true. I went to my chest of draws and the clothes were in the same order, same position that I had left them in, so it was just a dream. I didn't leave and I wasn't some teenage spy. I was just a girl from California who has bad dreams.

Once dressed, I made my way downstairs, everything was still the same; the smells, the sounds, all the same. I followed the scent of pancakes all the way into the kitchen. There I had to do a double take. Standing over the hot stove was Michelle, a blue flowery apron around her waist. At the table Oliver sat reading his newspaper flicking through the crisp pages. The date on the newspaper read a few days after the party. Did I really dream 4 months in a single night?

'Morning sweetie' Michelle smiled

'Hey' I said bewildered

'Well, aren't you going to ask me about my trip?' Oliver teased

'How was it?' I asked, remaining sceptical

'It was excellent, truly excellent. We'll be moving soon'

'Moving?' I asked

'The promotion offers offices in Dubai and Tokyo. I'm going to take it'

'Really? That's great'

'Indeed' Michelle smiled 'It means that we have to move by the end of the week, so you need to start packing'

'End of the week? Don't you think that's a little too soon'

'Cameron, we've been talking about this for months!' Michelle chuckled 'You are very forgetful sometimes'

'I guess I am' I muttered taking a pancake from the stack, it was fresh and warm. Reminding me of home.

'Dr Steve recommended that we move you as soon as possible, help you adjust to a new life'

'Where is Dr Steve?' I asked. Both of them shared a look

'He said he'll pop over later to discuss some paperwork or something similar' Michelle left the kitchen and gave my shoulder a little squeeze 'Everything will work out Cam, trust us'

'Okay'

'Now, before you can go with us, there are a few documents that need to be signed' Oliver said folding down his newspaper and resting his elbows on the table

'Like what?' I asked

'Adoption papers' Michelle squealed excitedly

'Excuse me?'

'We want to adopt you, make you one of the family, that means you can come with us'

'We can be a family Cam'

'I can't' I said stepping away from them

'Why not?'

'Because...because…' I began to feel dizzy again. My head spinning and my legs turning to jelly. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dr Steve extracting another needle from me

'Sleep tight Cameron, soon everything will be just how it was'

 **Bex POV**

We combed the mile radius around where we were, there were no signs of life and the majority of the place was dominated by woods with a few large warehoused. We decided to investigate them first.

'Let's try this one' I suggested moving towards the metal door. I began to tug on it 'Are you morons going to just stand there or help a girl out?' There were a few mumbles behind me before Zach and Tyler came to help me. All together we pulled the door open exposing a clean and prestine inside.

'What is this place?' Liz asked coming forward

'It looks like a film set' Macey commented studying the artificial lighting

'There are fresh tire markings' Tyler studied in one corner

'So it's been in recent use then' Liz pointed out

'We need to turn on the lights' I said. Macey strutted towards a massive generator that was just in front of her, she flicked the switch and the whole space illuminated

'It's a house' Zach noted confused

'What's behind door number one?' I announced walking up to it and turning the handle. The door was unlocked so it just pushed open. 'Oh my fucking God' My mouth gaped open

'What?' Zach asked coming behind me

'It's Cam's house' I whispered stepping inside, everything was in incredible detail, it was like someone had shipped the house from California piece by piece.

'This is how he's getting the information out of her' Tyler said walking to the kitchen and seeing the discarded pans and pancakes 'He's making her think this was all a dream'

'He wants her to be Cameron Gallagher again' Zach said

'No, he wants to convince her that she can't trust herself, so she'll give up any information she can'

'Where is she now then?' I asked. No one gave a response so we began to scan the space, tipping over boxes and ripping out books.

'I found a needle' Macey said getting a tissue to wrap it up in

'We were drugged at the previous place, maybe they drugged her again if she asked too many questions' Tyler said

'I found a slither of a plane ticket' I said bringing over a piece of paper that was hidden in a book.

'Where is it for?' Liz asked taking it from my hands

'I was hoping you would tell us' I tried not to roll my eyes. Liz analysed the paper for no more than 30 seconds

'Tokyo' She said, 'definitely Tokyo'

'Is this more of it?' Zach asked finding another piece of paper under one of the sofas. He handed it to Liz, she shook her head

'No this is for Dubai'

'What airport could both these flights leave from?' Zach asked

'Let me see' Liz moved off to use her phone

'I don't like this' I said to Zach

'What don't you like apart from the whole kidnapping, drugging and twisted reality thing?' He asked sarcastically

'Michelle and Oliver. They're involved somehow. Tyler, do you know what happened to them?'

'All I know is that they left, I didn't think they were involved, they were just nice people'

'Well, the only way I can think that Cam would believe what was going on would be from people she trusted; like Michelle, Oliver and-'

'Nathan' Zach and Tyler said together

'But Nathan is a good guy, no _way_ would he be involved' Tyler said

'So we get him to convince Cam the truth' I suggested

'But he doesn't _know the truth_ Bex' Zach ran his fingers through his hair

'Then we convince him...for Cam'

'Tell him to bring the letter she wrote' Liz added

'Liz, you're a genius!' I exclaimed

'I know that, but why now?'

'Bex, what aren't you telling us?' Zach said.

'Well...when Cam came back to Gallagher, she hid another letter in the walls of Gallagher...and I may or may not have read it, and then showed it to Liz...who has a photographic memory...so we could use that!'

'What did she write in it?'

'Her goodbye'

 **Author's note: So Cam is convinced more that she is Cameron Gallagher, will she mistakenly sign the adoption papers? Will Nathan co-operate? Who will Cam end up with? Let me know what you think xxx**

 **Ineedaname: I won't, trust me! What do you think of this one xxx**

 **Emma: Thank you so much! I like Camler! xxx**


	15. We Try

**Cam POV**

'Cam sweetie' Michelle shook my arm 'Time to wake up' I opened my eyes to see Michelle leaning over me with a wide smile. 'You've been asleep for a while, our flight's soon'

'Flight?' I answered grogily

'Our flight to Tokyo, silly'

'Oh yeah. Tokyo. For Oliver's promotion' I rubbed my head feeling like a boulder had landed on it.

'I hope you've brushed up on your Japanese' Oliver teased

 **Insert Japanese saying**

'Impressive' Oliver admired giving a slightly nervous laugh alongside it

'Come along sweetie' Michelle held my arm as she helped me up. Once I was sat up, I was no longer oblivious to my surroundings; the noise of people going through the airport terminal was overwhelming. Everyone was busy doing their own thing, moving from one place to another. A microcosm of people living their own lives and intersecting at this moment in time.

'When does our flight leave?' I asked

'Not for a while. Go and stretch your legs or get a coffee' Oliver fished into his pocket and fished out a 10 dollar bill. I gladly took it and went off to get refreshments. When waiting in line, I felt like there was a niggling feeling that I had forgotten something, like there was a _huge_ thing missing. I shrugged it off, they've said that I've been forgetful and clearly it's been proven.

'Excuse me?' The barista interrupted my thoughts 'What name for your drink?' She asked

'Cameron. Cameron Gallagher'

 **Zach POV**

Once we figured out they were taking Cam on a flight somewhere, we divided off into groups. Rachel, Joe and Abby took the Dubia flight whilst Bex, me, Tyler and Liz were looking for the Tokyo flight. Macey had called up Grant and Jonas for reinforcements in gathering Nathan.

'She could be anywhere' Liz groaned looking over the balcony at the crowd below

'She'll be here' Tyler said determined

'She'll be with Oliver and Michelle, that's a certain' Bex said 'They won't let her out of their sights for long'

'Liz, can you hack into the cameras?' I asked

'Of course' Liz whipped out her phone 'All I need is a direct port of access'

'English please' Bex hissed

'I need an outlet'

'Any luck?' I asked Liz again

'Michelle and Oliver entered through the back ways, bypassing security'

'Were they with Cam?'

'I guess so, they lost a bag of luggage so I assume it carried Cam in'

'They probably drugged her again' Tyler said pacing slightly.

'Where is she Liz?' Bex asked

'South terminal. She has to be there, we have 30 minutes before both flight gates are announced and we could lose them completely'

We all moved into position.

'There are thousands of people here, how can we do this?'

'We try'

 **Cam POV**

'Here you go' I thanked the barista as she handed me my drink. I began to make my way back to Michelle and Oliver when a blonde girl jumped in my path.

'There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere'

'Excuse me? Do I know you?' I asked. Her smile disappeared

'It's me, Liz'

'I'm sorry, I don't know a Liz' I walked passed her. Then a few feet later, someone else got in my path.

'Hello Cam'

'Nathan' I gave him a big hug 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same question' His tone was harsher than normal

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Don't go Cam'

'I can't not go, I'm doing it for my family'

'They aren't your family Cam. There were people that came looking for you last year, _they are your family_ '

'What are you talking about? I don't remember anyone coming to find me'

'Cam' Nathan sighed. He then took a letter out of his pocket. 'You wrote this for me the night you left with them' He handed it to me.

 _ **Nathan Collins, where should I begin? I wrote this letter multiple times and thought about not giving it to you, leaving our goodbye as it was. But I had to do this, I have a letter for every important person in my life and you were at the top of the list. I thought about what you said last night...about me talking in two parts, one half of me dead. I may not have died, but I was reborn. Cameron Gallagher isn't my real name, but she was a real person. She is part of me. A mission. Three years building a cover and now I can finally come home. I'm not missing anymore. I want to tell you the truth about who I am so badly, but I'm worried that it would push you in a direction neither of us should take. I have thought about having a normal life, and these three years could be seen as my trail run. But it's not me. I always wanted to have more adventure, more excitement, more danger.**_

 _ **One day, you're going to make a girl extremely happy, you are going to love her with all your heart and she will give hers back to you. You are only limited by your own fears. We become bribed with love and loyalty that we're scared to run off the path, and into the big bad woods. Don't come looking for me. If you do, then you'll be the one chasing a ghost.**_

 _ **I love you, Nathan. I honestly do.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Cameron**_

'I don't recognise this' I handed it back to him, feeling a bit sheepish that _I love you, Nathan_ was written down.

'Do you remember them?' He signaled behind him. I turned around to see the blonde girl from earlier, two other girls and two very fit boys. I scanned the line.

'I don't know who these people are' I said to Nathan

'Three years' one of the brunette girls began 'That's how long we were gone. Three years'

'That happened to us?' The blonde girl said 'What happened to Cameron? We need to know'

'Whatever happened to us, we need to move on from' One boy said 'We're spies after all, we can't keep thinking about the past'

'Okay fine' The other girl said 'Find out what happened over the summer and then we leave it. We need to move forward.

'These last three years have been amazing' The final boy with green eyes said 'We were normal. We had a normal family and doing normal things with normal friends in a normal place. But we're home...aren't we?' He paused and handed me a small box. I opened it slowly and saw a necklace staring back at me. An absolutely beautiful necklace that I faintly remember. The boy continued.

'Cameron Gallagher was a beautiful person, and I'm glad that she helped me. But Cameron Morgan always had control….I always wanted more. I'm happy that I had a family and I'm happy that I still have one. Gillian would be surprised with what we've done. We've done a lot. We've done good.'

'So...this is it. Goodbye Cameron Gallagher. Love, Cameron Morgan' I whispered. The pendent on the necklace felt hot under my fingers, I was gripping it so much that I feared it would break.

'Hello Gallagher Girl' The green eyed cutie smirked. He quickly grabbed my arm, and dipped me, right in the middle of the airport. He lowered his gaze, and he kissed me.

 **Author's note: Tomorrow, it ends. I actually realise that I haven't written all of the ending, so anything can happen! Also, it so happens that I have three stories ending tomorrow and three special announcements (wink wink). So tomorrow will be a very emotional day, I look forward to seeing you all again very soon xxx**


	16. Sounds Goode

**Author's note: As Tradition, the reviews are up here! Stay tuned for some exciting news coming VERY SOON!**

 **Ineedaname: Thank you for your amazing reviews on everything and your continual support! MAKE AN ACCOUNT! I bet you would be a fantastic author! Don't speak too soon about Zammie... xxx**

 **CallieAmity: Too True, but with a CammieAMorgan story, you need to expect the unexpected xxx**

* * *

 **Cam will be back! She will be back in 3 new stories which will be uploaded soon; _Twisted Fate, An Inside Job_ and _Selling Our Soul_.**

* * *

 **Cam POV**

Zach lifted me up and I slapped him across the face.

'Just because I remember you, doesn't mean you can do that'

'Welcome back Cam' Bex gave me a bone crushing hug

'I haven't been gone for that long, have I?'

'Well, you were about to board a flight to Tokyo and leave forever'

'True' I looked at Nathan 'Thank you for doing this'

'Anytime' He smiled. I pulled him into a hug 'You know where to find me if you need me' He whispered.

'I will' I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'I guess I'll be off then'

'Here' Macey handed his a flask 'It's Tea. It'll help you sleep on your journey back'

'Thanks' He took it 'Bye Cam'

'Bye Nathan'

I watched as he disappeared through the crowd.

'Kiddo!' I spun around to see my mom coming towards me along with Joe, Townsend and Abby. 'Are you alright?' She asked

'Mom, I've done something really bad'

'I'm sure we can fix it' She soothed my hair

'Michelle and Oliver adopted me' I whispered. My mom's hand froze for a moment. She then continued brushing it down tenderly.

'You think that'll stop me?' She chuckled 'Don't worry about it Kiddo'

'Where are they?' Joe asked

'250 paces that way' I pointed to the right.

'That's my girl' He winked and then disappeared with Abby and Zach.

'Miss Morgan' Townsend began 'I think we need to have a little chat'

Townsend pulled me to one side.

'Do you remember what happened over the summer?' He asked

'I don't, but I do know that Catherine didn't hurt me. Why?'

'Your mother and Joe have agreed that to best understand what happened over the summer is to go back and trace your steps, how and why you got to California. How does that sound?'

'I don't want Zach to be there' I blurnted

'He won't have to be'

'Liz, Macey and Bex. That's who I want with me'

'Are you sure? Becau-'

'They're my girls, and I would run into battle with them anyday. They are my team.'

'I will have to discuss this with your mother, but with the boys returning back to Blackthorne next term, it shouldn't be a problem to allow Miss Sutton, Miss Baxter and Miss McHenry to accompany you'

'I don't want anyone to know about this either. Townsend, the only way for this to work is with Tyler and Catherine'

'I can't allow that-'

'They might help trigger my memory, please…' I begged. Townsend thought for a moment.

'Discuss this with no one' He then got up and left.

'What was that all about?' Bex said coming over

'Just asking me questions about Catherine and Dr Steve' I waved it away. She nodded and then we were silent for a few moments

'So….is there something you want to tell me' She stared at me mischieviously

'N..no'

'Come on Cam! You totally did something with Tyler, there's too much energy swimming around both of you! So tell me'

'We...wemayhavehadsexinthebackofacar'

'Excuse me?'

'We had sex' I said quickly

'Ohhhh, was it good?'

'Bex!' I exclaimed 'And i haven't really had much to compare it to…'

'Wait, so you and Zach neve-'

'I was away for three years Bex, remember that'

'OMFG!'

'Yep' I popped the 'p'

'Did you use protection?' She asked, I remained silent 'CAMERON'

'I'm on the pill' I waved it away

'Well I'm here no matter what' She held my hand 'We'll get through this'

'I hope so' I glanced over to see Joe return. I stood up and walked towards him

'FBI have taken Michelle and Oliver into custody, they said they were only going along with what Dr Steve said to get you back. Once you left, they couldn't adopt a child from New York since you'd vanished' Joe said

'I ruined their life' I whispered

'You didn't Cam' Joe reassured 'Dr Steve is the one to blame, not you' He gave me a small hug

'We need to get you home'

'Home sounds good'

 **2 weeks later**

 _Dear Cameron,_

 _The boys have now returned to Blackthorne. I had barely spoken 10 words to Zach since I slapped him in the airport. I think he knows that something happened between Tyler and I. I don't know who I have feelings for now, and seeing Nathan, it just complicates things more._

 _Macey is busy packing for our trip, Liz is collecting data of my disappearance and anything that might help me remember. Bex has been the most patient with me, she bought me the pregnancy test and it was negative. I don't know how I feel about that. Happy? Sad? Relieved? Scared? I don't know. I did however tell my mom that I had had sex and she gave me a loooooong talk, but she understands why._

 _Joe doesn't approve of Townsend's mission so he's accompanying us back to California. Everytime I think about it I get nervous and feel sick...I don't want to lose myself again, I don't want to be Cameron Gallagher and I've told Bex that if I do become her again, just kill me._

 _Tyler was placed in protective custody of MI6 as he's helping with an on going investigation, but Townsend has warned him that he will be on an incredibly tight rope. Oh and Catherine? She's got worse, some kind of cancer...Truly I am worried about her, for all the evil doings that Zach and everyone else has said she's done...it doesn't describe the woman I remember, nor the woman from Boston. Catherine may possibly be good. I want to believe that she will be as well. All I have to do is hope._

 _So, here i am again writing a letter that will be hidden, and this time I will make sure that no one is watching me. Since I last wrote to myself, I was between identities, one foot stuck in a twisted time and one in a twisted reality. I know a little more about that summer than I did last time, but I still don't know enough...so here goes._

 _Thank you._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Cameron A Morgan._

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Coming Soon...**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Part 3. Many believe that things happen for a reason, but sometimes people meddle with the balance of power. When Cam lost her identity, she was alone, but now she's friends she should be safe, right? But with a twist of fate, she finds herself back at square one. Will Cam ever be happy with herself, or will she keep chasing the life that no longer makes her happy. Camler or Zammie.**


End file.
